


Право на слабость

by Theonya



Series: Право на слабость [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Man/Younger Man, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: - Сенсей, Вы счастливы? Или же несчастны?Мужчина не знает, что ответить, теряется.- Все будет в поряд…- Это ложь.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Право на слабость [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822717





	1. Право на слабость

— Икари-сенсей, нам нужно обсудить кое-что этим вечером.  
Он старался не показать испуга перед молодой женщиной, которую недавно отверг.  
— Хорошо, Лэнгли-сенсей.  
У неё не было предлога, чтобы поговорить о делах, значит…  
«Ты достал меня, Синдзи! Ты тряпка! Как вообще решился бросить меня?!»  
Она улыбнулась. Не хищно, не агрессивно, одними кончиками губ, как блаженная.  
Они слишком давно знали друг друга, слишком хорошо и глубоко, и от того, что ей было больно, ему тоже было не по себе. Однако он больше не мог быть с ней вместе.  
— Лэнгли-сенсей, когда Вы разводитесь?  
— В пятницу, Аянами-сенсей.  
Да, это была измена с её стороны, и муж, взявший иностранную фамилию, предпочел выписаться из семейного реестра. Женщина любила его — вроде бы, не исчерпывающе, но сладко, переходя грань между друзьями и любовниками, колебаясь стрелкой спидометра туда-сюда. В Синдзи же Аска проросла корнями, начиная с первого подросткового поцелуя, и только сейчас он понял, что живет только ею, не особо наслаждаясь жизнью. Хотелось, наконец, стать собой, а не глушить себя яркой вспышкой очередных истерик и недовольств. Хотелось бы…  
Он взъерошил волосы. Первое время после того, как все выяснилось в школе, ученики дразнили обоих любовников, но Синдзи спас отец, обитающий в министерстве образования. Мужчина действительно получил новые знания, когда выслушивал потом от него гневную матерную тираду, но вступился за женщину. Пока еще свою женщину. Пока еще делящую любовь на два, а не душащую ею.  
— Икари-сенсей…  
Её стол стоял в другом конце учительской, но она предпочитала ходить именно через ближний к нему выход даже после случившихся событий. Особенно после них.  
— Извините, сенсей, мне пора на занятие.  
Ему очень подходила литература как предмет и школа для мальчиков как место работы. Правда, ученики не воспринимали всерьез: такой возраст, что хочется воспринимать только девчонок и игры\хобби, но молодому преподавателю было все равно.  
— Нагиса-кун, Вы в порядке? Вам не нужно в медпункт?  
Смотрящий в окно парень был тихим, скрытным, но слушал его вдохновенные речи насчет любого произведения с исключительной внимательностью. Учился в последнем классе и совсем не блистал знаниями, потому Икари-сенсей считал, что ему нравится читать, и иногда даже вкладывал в проверенный тест вежливую записку с рекомендацией.  
— Да. Я не слушал Вас.  
— Возьмите конспект у соседа, пожалуйста.

— Послушай, Синдзи, мы должны быть вместе, — салютовала она бутылкой вина, положив голову на его колени. — Ты же все еще любишь меня? И это взаимно.  
— Я… Все сложно, Аска.  
Алкоголь не давал о себе знать, только кисловатая горечь, непохожая ни на что, наполняла мужчину изнутри. Он не покачнулся, не чувствовал ничего, кроме потеплевших щек и ушей, мягких объятий махрового отельного халата. Не особо хотел видеть её темное сексуальное белье, которое не скрывало, а подчеркивало.  
— Все стало легче. Видишь, я свободна…  
— Я не хочу этих отношений.  
— Это еще почему? Разве я плоха?  
— Ты…  
Как всегда, атакует первой, целует так, что не ответить невозможно, трется, обнимает за шею, и рыжие волосы немного щекочут, когда она отстраняется, раздвигает полы халата, раздвигает ноги…  
— Постой. Ты слишком зациклилась на мне.  
— Это не плохо. Каждый мужчина мечтает, чтобы его обожали.  
И снова соблазняет, возбуждает, мучает. Он, кажется, готов хоть гвозди забивать, а она от данного факта рада и счастлива, пользуется моментом. Почему она настолько заводит? Такое впечатление, что в вино было что-то подмешано, но…  
Это было бы ниже достоинства Аски Лэнгли.  
У него же достоинства нет совсем.  
К концу вечера она сделала все, что хотела.  
— Если я приду зав… втра в другой… Блин, в этой же! Одежде…  
— Будет неловко, Аска. Я понял. Тебе хватит на такси?  
— Неее… — пьяно улыбается.  
— Тогда держи деньги.  
— А со мной?  
— Нам надо проспаться.  
Когда он приезжает домой, то понимает, как чувствуют себя изнасилованные любимыми людьми девушки. И это чувство возвращается уже месяц.  
Он совершенно точно не может больше её любить.

— Вчерашние эссе меня очень огорчили, потому постарайтесь снова, ребята…  
Тихий голос утонул в поднявшемся после звонка шуме. Он вздохнул. Ну и ладно, не принесут завтра — он заставит принести задним числом, никуда они не денутся. Телефон снова пестрел сообщениями от Аски и от отца: «Какого хрена твоя рыжая стерва звонит мне? Я никогда не приму ваши отношения, Синдзи». Какие отношения… Они уже давно на ладан дышат. Только физическое влечение и увлечение, если можно назвать таким словом сочувственную нежность к ослабевшему товарищу.  
— Сенсей, Вы счастливы?  
Глаза напротив казались красными. Наверное, это игра освещения в пасмурную погоду…  
Каору Нагиса-кун. Тот самый хороший парень.  
— Или же несчастны?  
— Что? .. Какая разница, Нагиса-кун?  
— Это мое дело, сенсей. Я волнуюсь.  
— Все будет в поряд…  
— Это ложь.  
Уверенный в своих словах и ощущениях ученик. Какое это, наверное, счастье — не грызть себя до основания за совершаемые ошибки, не бояться кого-либо ранить, знать, что ты идешь своим путем…  
— Не берите в голову, Нагиса-кун.  
— Вы плакали ночью. У Вас веки припухли, сенсей.  
А еще болят так, будто в них насыпали содержимое кошачьего туалета. Песок остался в глазах, а все остальное снова упало в душу.  
— Тебе кажется, — попытался улыбнуться мужчина.  
— Позвольте мне быть Вашей пустотой. Хватит кричать внутри себя.  
— Я же мужчина, Нагиса-кун…  
— Это не значит, что Вам нельзя иметь право на слабость.  
Его рука легко коснулась воротничка из-под джемпера, и мимолетное прикосновение последней каплей перевернуло чашу слез.  
— Я буду Вашей силой.


	2. Спасательный круг

В школе должны топить, но это второй день холода из пяти нормы, потому стол холодит предплечье даже через кофту. Синдзи пытается не подавать виду, Аска с удовольствием кутается в его шарф, любезно одолженный после публичной просьбы. Все стараются не вспоминать, из-за кого она недавно развелась, а он ежится, не зная, что делать дальше. В голове всплывает «Я буду Вашей силой», тот сумбурный день, когда он расплакался перед любимым учеником, а тот не смеялся, не издевался, не говорил, как часто и мужчина сам себе: «Соберись, тряпка!», всего лишь тихо подошел, ткнул носом в свой пиджак, не смея ни погладить по спине, ни обнять, шептал какие-то успокаивающие глупости. На уроках все было по-прежнему: Нагиса-кун витал в облаках, отвечая на вопросы на уровне отличника. Синдзи только в такие моменты ловил его взгляд, но казалось, что с него не сводят странных блестящих алых глаз.  
Как и Аска. Она, кажется, приходит в норму, раз настояла только на публичных встречах. Только при людях — разговаривать, только при знакомых, добавил он после скандала в семейном ресторанчике. Правда, ее спокойствие тоже было подозрительным. Появилась неприятная, непривычная скрытая ухмылочка, и он ожидал проблем.  
— Приятного аппетита, Икари-сенсей.  
— Спасибо, Аянами-сан.  
Эта учительница была самой независимой и безразличной, и потому ему нравилось обедать рядом. Это создавало прикрытие и красный свет для посягающих на одиночество. Например, для ставшей порядочной Лэнгли.  
Хотя он боялся, что это подействует как красная тряпка на быка.  
Как не дающие покоя красные глаза.  
— Что-то не так, Икари-сан? — недоумевающе покосилась из-под очков она. В этих красных глазах — не то выражение, это отрезвляет.  
— Нет-нет, я лишь задумался, Аянами-сенсей!  
— Вам нужно больше спать… — кажется, сочувственно говорит она, вставая с подносом, и он впервые задумывается, насколько хреново выглядит, что даже химичка, не говорящая больше минимума по этикету, проявляет жалость.  
— Я постараюсь, — слабо улыбается он.

Аска срывается.  
Приходит среди ночи к нему домой пьяная, скандалит и плачет, больше не может удержать себя в руках. Требует чужих ладоней, прикосновений и тепла до такой степени, что он едва успевает выбить канцелярский нож в ванну из правой руки.  
— Да я все равно никому нахрен не нужна! — кричит голая женщина, вскакивая в пене. — К черту это все!  
Он терпеливо смывает с нее шампунь и гель, укутывает в полотенце и несет в спальню, но в последний момент не уходит, поддаваясь непривычно мягкой мольбе. Она старается делать все сама, как и в предыдущие несколько раз: сама возбудила, надела презерватив, сама наскочила и удовлетворилась, но он не может вытерпеть теплые капли, падающие из синих глаз на его живот.  
— Не плачь.  
Синдзи пытается сделать каждое касание максимально бережным и ласковым, слезы сохнут, оставляя горящие щеки и горячее от возбуждения тело. Рыжие волосы разметались по подушке, Аска зарывается пальцами в темные, прижимая к себе еще больше. Дыхания на двоих слишком мало, а поцелуи — как обмен воздухом, и мужчина невольно чувствует себя космонавтом без скафандра, кажется, вот-вот взорвется, улетит, а корабль под ним разобьется, как Шаттл…  
Она уже не сопит, а вскрикивает, цепляется ногтями за плечи, охватывает ногами и запрокидывает голову.  
Перегрузка. Слишком большой скачок напряжения, свет сначала мерцает, а потом и вовсе темнеет в глазах, выбивая пробки. Он откатывается на бок, а она тяжело дышит, но освобождает от тонкой латексной пленки и на время — от себя, уходя в туалет.  
Он опять не знает, что делать дальше.

— Нагиса-кун, тебе не нужно на кружки?  
— Я в клубе идущих домой.  
— Тогда…  
— Я хочу поговорить с Вами, сенсей.  
Он расстегивает пару верхних пуговиц на гакуране, демонстрируя вопиюще нарушающую оранжевую футболку, и делает шаг к учительскому столу. Возвышение, вечно спасающее невысокого учителя, на сей раз подводит, и красные глаза оказываются прямо напротив. Он мог бы закричать, мол, что Вы себе позволяете, Нагиса-кун, или вытворить нечто подобное, однако делает шаг назад, к доске, и еще один…  
Ученик грустно улыбается и отступает сам:  
— Не хочу, чтоб Вы испачкались.  
Учитель отступает чуть ли не с облегчением, но сглатывает ком слюны:  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
— О любви.  
Красные глаза обжигают совсем не так, как синие. Окутывают теплом, и лед трогается, тает маслом, взгляд падает на нервно закушенные ранее губы.  
— Какая у тебя проблема? Я не очень силен в подобном, но чем смогу — помогу…  
Он почему-то напрасно надеется, что сейчас Нагиса-кун расскажет о какой-то девочке, и сам он сможет выдохнуть спокойно, посоветовать что-нибудь, пусть даже на основе их с Аской бывших отношений, но тот опускает взгляд и начинает:  
— У меня нет проблем. Я счастлив любить одного человека долгое время…  
Синдзи в мыслях запускает конфетти и одновременно грустит, неясно тоскует. Он совсем забыл, что в 17 время идет иначе, чем в 25.  
— Однако у него есть проблемы. Я не знаю, что делать.  
— Помогай ему. Будь рядом, — совсем расслабляется мужчина и садится на парту возле него.  
— Он не принимает это всерьез. Я рад бы делать все, что он скажет, но он молчит. Я не нравлюсь ему, — напрочь расстраивается парень, и учитель кладет руку на его плечо.  
— Я абсолютно уверен — ты не можешь не нравиться. Твою доброту и сияние заметят… — начинает он, но переводит взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо ученика.  
— Мне нравитесь Вы, Икари-сенсей.  
Он давится словами, судорожно пытаясь ловит разлетевшиеся мысли.  
— Я не хочу никого насиловать и не буду спрашивать, будем ли мы встречаться. Я знаю, что Вы любите Лэнгли-сенсей, и это взаимно, она же даже от мужа к Вам ушла. Однако я хочу быть нужным Вам.  
— Нагиса-кун…  
— Позовите меня по имени хоть раз…  
Он делает вид, что забыл и вспоминает:  
— Каору-кун… Я…  
— Мне не нужно давать ответ, я лишь хочу быть полезным Вам, несмотря ни на что. Я хочу быть Вашим светом в темноте, спасательным кругом, когда Вы тонете, пластырем, чтобы залепить Ваши раны, хотя бы до выпуска, хотя бы еще немного…  
Запал юноши потихоньку выдыхается, Синдзи не смотрит на него, но встает.  
«Вот и все», — проносится в голове у Нагисы.  
Сердце замедляет ход, пропускает удар, другой, почти как секундная стрелка…  
— Я еще ни разу не встречал настолько светлого человека, Каору. Я должен сохранить тебя.  
И мягким касанием подушечек пальцев, сметающих с гакурана пылинку, его мотор разгоняется до таких оборотов, что, кажется, сейчас взорвется.  
Вместо того в красных глазах мир в один миг приобретает множество новых оттенков и цветов.


	3. Горизонт событий

Считается, что мальчишки меньше подвержены распусканию слухов, но это не совсем так. Когда дико скучно, предметом обсуждения может быть что угодно, потому они на переменах могли говорить, как об айдоле во вчерашнем вечернем шоу и автомобиле своей мечты, так и передавать друг другу фотки красивых ножек профессора Аянами, когда она сняла туфли под столом во время контрольной, думая, что никто не замечает. Естественно, никакое событие не могло остаться без внимания, никакое изменение статуса преподавателей, и развод Лэнгли-сенсей не стал исключением. Более того, что там был замешан другой учитель: Икари-сенсей, тихий ботаник, скучный, разговаривающий с огоньком только о литературе.  
\- А ведь никто бы не подумал, что он способен на такое!  
\- Да зуб даю, это Лэнгли его совратила…  
\- Да она ж младше!  
\- У них разницы в возрасте совсем немного вроде…  
\- Интересно, а они…  
Школа гудела. Нагиса-кун был приятным исключением из правил: он не обсуждал это событие вслух, пожимал плечами, и все, будто ему было безразлично. А сам думал.  
Он видел в Икари-сенсее что-то, чего не замечали все остальные. Или же это была общность интересов, потому что, в отличие от скучнейших учебников, художественную литературу он обожал, и мужчина, заметив это, иногда оставлял ему записочки с рекомендациями. Почему бы и нет? Иногда парню нравилось то, что он читал по совету, иногда – не очень, не хватало опыта и ума понять, почему тот вообще посоветовал это, но он никогда не оставлял послания без внимания. Правда, заговорить вслух, не на тему урока, они никогда не решались и не думали даже.  
Почему Икари-сенсей так поступил? Его любовь к рыжей настолько сильна? Настолько, что меланхоличный мужчина решил отбить возлюбленную у законного супруга? Как это романтично, почти как двойное самоубийство, - отчего-то скептически думал он, чувствуя каплю разочарования. Он думал и наблюдал, не понимая, как вообще можно любить придирчивую и вспыльчивую учительницу. Наблюдал за поведением и атмосферой вокруг него.  
Икари-сенсей был спокойным только внешне. Изломанные, немного нервные движения, внимательный взгляд, пытающийся разобраться в том, как ученики воспринимают его материал, легкая улыбка, когда кто-то пытался читать с выражением или объяснить кусок так, как видел сам… Он был заботливым, возможно, даже слишком. Наверное, он окунул Лэнгли в эту заботу, обернул её, как в кокон, и она поддалась. Это казалось единственным возможным объяснением. Но почему он влюбился в неё? Если бы этого не было изначально, то ничего бы не было.  
Он видел, когда директор вместе с Икари-старшим, который, наверное, был где-то какой-нибудь шишкой, так важно и напыщенно держался, ругали парочку, на лице у младшего Икари было написано, как далеко он бы хотел оказаться от этого всего. Мужчина чуть ли не сжался в комочек, тогда как Лэнгли даже пыталась что-то возражать админсоставу. Тогда Нагиса понял, что мужчине не хватает уверенности в себе. Добрый, заботливый, но неуверенный, он, наверное, во всем подчиняется властной даме, доминантной личности (при этой фразе школьник представил себе полный беспредел, каблуки и плетку в руках рыжей, и его передернуло от отвращения). В любом случае это их и только их отношения, и он не имеет никакого морального права влезать.  
Только наблюдать дальше.  
Наблюдать и подмечать мелочи на границе невербальных знаков, скованность и зажатость сенсея, его желание помочь кому-либо чем-либо. Видеть его воспаленные глаза, красные по контуру, и синяки под этими глазами. Наверное, он мало спит, интересно, почему? Его голос иногда срывается, а иногда он даже не говорит «дальше», а просто показывает рукой, и он почти перестал писать рекомендации. Вот это – совсем грустно.  
Икари-сенсей, кажется, совсем не сильный. Он просто держит себя в руках, но хватка с каждым днем все слабее и слабее. Хочется помочь, но рыжая маячит рядом, удерживает, как победное знамя в руках. Это похоже на детское «Глянь, какая у меня машинка, у тебя такой нет!». Он совсем не игрушка, он ничего ей не должен, но он почти забыл, что и сам является человеком, забыл о своих желаниях и стремлениях. Икари-сенсей хотел бы помочь всем вокруг, но нет никого, кто спас бы его самого.  
Нагиса думает, какой бы фразой разбить лед. Какой бы фразой прекратить, освободить или любимого учителя из чужой паутины, или же себя – от сочувствия и непонятной нежности ко взрослому мужчине. Это очень странное ощущение, он не хотел бы… Но с другой стороны – он виноват в этом сам, так почему бы не принять и это? Сенсей бесконечно далеко и бескрайне близко к нему, потому что каждая вторая мысль – о нем, каждая первая, возможно. Школьник начинает понимать, почему англичане говорят не «влюбиться», но «упасть в любовь». В его случае это похоже на падение в бездну, без дна, и воздух свистит в ушах, и холодно внутри, но кажется, что он летит, и крылья его сосредоточены на том, чтобы подхватить того, кто в них так нуждается…  
Сердце бешено колотится от гнева, когда он замечает покрасневшие глаза сенсея. Вот сейчас уже нельзя списать на недосып, он плакал, и плакал долго, и – разве мужчины плачут? Разве они не должны быть сильными всегда? Значит, он ломается, ему слишком плохо, чтобы он помнил о собственной силе, как о долге… В ушах шумит воздух, когда он срывается, бросает странную фразу:  
\- Сенсей, Вы счастливы или же несчастны?  
Это его дело, он убежден, не примет поражения. Если увидит, что мужчина все же испытывает радость, и его слезы – всего лишь муки влюбленного, как в книгах, слезы счастья, то он отступит. Примет как должное эгоистичную Лэнгли, несчастно-счастливого Икари-сенсея, хотя и будет не понимать. Возможно, перестанет стараться, начнет презирать, больше не будет ждать записочки и не будет прочитывать с нетерпением каждую книгу. Черное или белое. Да или нет.  
\- Все будет в поряд…  
Лицемер и трус, - накатывает на Каору холодная волна. Он запутался, ему бы помощи – шепчет теплая, и он проводит рукой именно по ней.  
\- Это ложь.  
Показывает, что все знает, что следит, хотя и странно, непонятно – зачем и почему. Вынимает из рукава козыри и передает их в чужие руки, вот, держите свою победу надо мной, но **себя** Вы все еще не победили, не любите, не цените совсем… Вам ведь плохо там, где Вы сейчас. Тогда зачем это все?  
\- Позвольте мне быть Вашей пустотой. Хватит кричать внутри себя.  
\- Я же мужчина, Нагиса-кун.  
Парень чувствует, что учителю отчаянно необходимо за что-то зацепиться, стать свободным.   
\- Это не значит, что Вам нельзя иметь права на слабость.   
Чтобы не видеть изумленных глаз, он переводит взгляд ниже. Бортик воротничка, видный из-под свитера, зацепился под горловину. Парень поправляет его и твердо говорит, стараясь все еще не смотреть в глаза. Это стыдно, страшно и почти что весело, и он думает, что если сейчас ему откажут, он больше никогда не…  
\- Я буду Вашей силой.  
И кто-то взрывается слезами. Будто при взрыве бомбы, он крепко прижимает к себе содрогающегося мужчину, надеясь, что ему станет легче, что он отойдет, и все не останется прежним. Он прижимает и понимает: теперь все будет в порядке.  
Пока он будет рядом, Икари-сенсею можно зацепиться за его крылья, а он уже постарается унести его подальше от боли и несчастий, хоть до этого и слишком далеко.


End file.
